


Suficiente.

by CuauhtemocsTraum



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, after the Bayern 5-1 BVB, it was horrible, marco looked so sad that day, my first sadfic omg, well kind of
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuauhtemocsTraum/pseuds/CuauhtemocsTraum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La derrota ante Bayern ha sido más que humillante; rompecorazones, podría ser. Pero después de todo lo sucedido en el campo y en los últimos meses, Marco ya no está para soportarlo más.<br/>Ha sido suficiente de derrotas.<br/>Ha sido suficiente de pérdidas.<br/>Ha sido suficiente de Mario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suficiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias:
> 
> 1) Importante, este es un sadfic situado después de la derrota 5-1 de Borussia Dortmund contra Bayern en 2015.
> 
> 2) Las opiniones subjetivas aquí mostradas no son mías, sino las que le he atribuido a mi personajes. 
> 
> 3) Lo de siempre, las personas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a sí mismos (y entre ellos xd). El objetivo es meramente recreativo.

No sentía sus piernas, tampoco los brazos y, por parecer poco, ni siquiera sabía si podía pensar conscientemente. 

La verdad, si tenía sentido de que aún se encontraba ahí era por el palpitar de sus venas, alterado como si de un maratón se tratase, incluso cuando el silbatazo final tenía mucho tiempo de haberse escuchado. 

Marco echo la cabeza atrás, dejando a la vez salir un suspiro. El techo ya no retumbaba más, su alrededor era tan solitario y frío que cualquiera hubiese preferido salir de ahí antes de congelarse, pero a él le parecía reconfortante; como si esa dura y gélida superficie estuviese de la mano con su estado de ánimo. 

Maldita derrota ¿Cómo dejaban suceder aquello? ¿Acaso Kagawa estaba reteniendo mejor que él y había sido su culpa? ¿Acaso con Marcel podía haber sido distinto? No iba siquiera a hablar con Mats: su capitán ya las tenía difíciles por su propia cuenta y vaya que no lo merecía. En realidad, ninguno de ellos merecía tal barbaridad. 

Bien, ya había llorado un poco en las duchas, ¿Qué eso no era suficiente para un hombre profesional de veintisiete años? A cierta gota salina deslizándose por su mejilla no le parecía así, y detestaba no poder confundir eso con la lluvia, porque el estúpido clima de Baviera dictaba ambiente seco y no podía hacer nada contra ello. 

A quién iba a mentirle, fuera de los medios y el equipo nacional, fuera de las cámaras, fuera de ese mundo exterior que tanto fingía sonrisas, odiaba a ese club: le odiaba con tal vehemencia que no cabía en su razonamiento, a pesar de recordarse cientos de veces que no merecían tanta atención. 

Pero es que de niño solamente existía en su pensamiento Borussia Dortmund, no Bayern Munich; soñaba con ser el héroe de su equipo y el jugador más amado, no con enfrentarse al tirano de la Bundesliga y su ejército, soñaba con conseguir cada meta propuesta, no con que los bávaros iban a arrebatárrselas. 

¿Por qué tenían que llevárselo todo? ¿Por qué tenían que interponerse? Era la vida, quizás por progresiva, quizás por capitalista, pero definitivamente porque no tenía sentido.

Su sola presencia le había hecho temblar; le sentía como otro simple invasor de su espacio. En el vestidor para visitantes del Allianz Arena; helado, plagado de coraje y dolor, él era solamente otra indeseable compañía.

 

—Hey –Quinto gol, un festejo ciertamente forzado, pero doloroso aún así. No era su intención ser grosero, pero de cualquier modo no iba a contestarle. 

 

Sus calcetas rojo vivo cubiertas por unos Puma última generación eran inconfundibles al llegar frente a su vista. También esa voz suya, que ya no era tan dulce como solía serlo, ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? En su mente Mario se pronunciaba ‘Quinto Gol', del mismo modo en que Müller y Lewandowski sonaban cómo ‘doblete'.

 

—¿Todo en orden? –Al menos seguía sin ser un idiota. Todavía tenía la capacidad para recordar que “¿Estás bien?" le parecía la pregunta más estúpida en momentos como ese, ¿También podría recordar que prefería el helado natural que el de fresa? ¿O ese pequeño detalle era tan pequeño para perderse con el tiempo?

—En orden.

 

Conciso. Mario podía bien adivinar que no estaba contento, pero aún así se había tirado de rodillas frente a la banca donde él continuaba. Todavía no se dignaba a mirarle, pero podía jurar que estaba conteniendo una sonrisa incluso después de emitir una especie de disculpa física con la mano. 

 

—Marco, has dado un gran partido, amor. 

 

Uno. 

No quería que le tocase, porque sentía que iban a causar un corto circuito si lo hacía. No quería su falsa culpabilidad, no quería terminar diciendo que no importaba y salir después a fusionarse con lujuria en las sombras, cuando aquello aún dolía en su corazón. 

 

—Sí... 

 

Un silencio tan frío que calaba aún más que el hielo. 

 

—¿En qué sigues pensando? 

 

Risa nerviosa. Ya déjame en paz. 

 

—En... Esto. 

—Ya, está bien, sólo son tres puntos. 

 

Dos. 

Sólo tres puntos, después de dos empates, sí importaban. Sí importaba olvidarse de la charla y pasar sólo al contacto. Querer únicamente el beso que trajese una vez más la sensación de aquella escena olvidada; un abrazo de felicidad bajo el cielo estrellado y las murallas amarillas brindando protección y aprecio. El heroísmo, que no existía más en su conjunto. 

 

—Hey, tranquilo. Lo hiciste bien, amor. Ven aquí... –El ser tomado de la mano en una caricia, incluso con su suma delicadeza, era tan tóxico en ese momento como la peor sustancia en un trago suicida.

 

Cómo le abrazaba, de ese modo que alguna vez había pensado que escondía una señal ¿Qué no cuando sus cuerpos encajaban como piezas de un rompecabezas quería decir que aquello era amor? Aún encajaban, sí, pero llegaban a juntarse del mismo modo en que las de un rompecabezas que se ha armado varias veces con anterioridad. Tan gastado y conocido que se volvía sumamente agobiante. 

Y aún seguía apretando los puños a pesar de que Mario le abrazase de frente; porque ya se había cansado de corresponderle en algo tan turbio como un cariño cuando había tantas circunstancias y diferencias rodeándoles.

Quizás finalmente era hora de analizar sus opciones para seguir adelante. 

Quizás Mario había pasado ya de su vida. 

Quizás Mario no tenía que seguir siendo su centro, o... 

¿Desde cuando Mario había dejado de ser su centro?

 

—No, deja. 

—Ya, ya es todo. Escucha, yo... Lo siento.

—No. 

—Marco, mira, esto fue un poco brusco pero, yo lo siento y... 

—No tienes que disculparte de algo que ya no puedes corregir, Mario. 

—Yo sé, pero —Suspiro. Suspiros siempre que no sabía manejar las situaciones. Le conocía tanto ya– ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar una cena? 

 

En cierto punto, los sublimes besos acaramelados de Götze habían llegado a parecerle su paraíso personal, pero llegaba a preguntarse ahora qué tan cierto era aquello de que todo en la vida eventualmente se volvía banal. Jamás había creído que llegaría a cansarse, pero las cosas habían cambiado tan drásticamente con el tiempo que sencillamente no podía seguir pretendiendo que los labios de Mario aún le ofrecían un tierno calor. 

No como solían hacerlo antes. Ya no. 

Por qué. Esa era su gran cuestión. 

Porque le era imposible detectar el momento exacto en que Mario había comenzado a descuidar la relación, a olvidarse de los pequeños detalles, a buscar besos, caricias y sexo por más costumbre y necesidad que por querer ofrecer y recibir amor. Amor. Amor era lo que estaba perdiendo y pidiendo tanto. 

Sus manos acariciándole la mejilla, su rostro ladeándose sutilmente, sus labios impactando los propios sabían a nada. Y le resultaba repelente pensar en cuándo había comenzando a cultivar cierto grado de duplicidad y mirarle como un deposito donde dejar sus sobras sentimentales y recibir un “está bien" resignado cada vez que lo necesitase. 

No le miraba ya. Conocía sus labios y su sabor, pero no se impresionaba más por ello. La única impresión entones era la suya, ello al sentir tan irreconocible ese contacto. Era lejano, traicionero, incorrecto y sobre todo venenoso. 

¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque no podía más que esforzarse para no llorar más al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba besando a su Mario, sino al hombre con el dorsal diecinueve del Bayern Munich. Estaba besando a su enemigo. 

 

—¿No? 

 

Tres.

Ese anotador, ese rival, ese integrante del ejército rojo había sido corrompido, ¿En qué lugar de su lista estaba? Porque en el pasado las cosas iban de la mano, pero ahora era columnal, y él no era su copa.

Ya se lo había demostrado, ¿Ó lo tomaba muy a pecho? Eso era lo que probablemente estaba pensando su contrario.

No le soportaba; quería volver en el tiempo. Quería tenerle del mismo lado, quería un momento de amor con equilibrio, quería que Mario Götze volviese a ser “Sunny", su sol, su compañero, su otra mitad. Y no deseaba continuar queriendo así, hablando con esperanzas de regresar a algo imposible; ofrecer su corazón pero esperando un oasis en el desierto; inútil y desesperante. 

¿Desde cuándo había dejado de amar a lo que Mario era y comenzado a amar a lo que Mario solía ser?

No le recordaba así, pero eso era el pasado, y él no iba a seguir aguantando lágrimas por un caudillo desconocido y un amor gastado.

Ya no más. 

 

—Mario, tenemos que hablar. 

 

¿Él lo sabía ya? ¿Conocía sus errores? Porque eso era lo que interpretaba con su mirada aterrorizada. 

Quería explicarle, que esa relación era una enajenación, una costumbre; que al menos para él ya no eran lo mismo, y siendo honesto, no sabía si solamente quería tener cerca la sencillez del pasado o si el amor aún estaba ahí después de tantos golpes bajos. 

 

—¿Qué sucede? 

 

Ojos acuosos, presión en su voz. Tenía que hablarle seriamente, que le escuchase con claridad. 

 

—Ya no quiero estar contigo. 

—¿Qué? 

—Ya no quiero estar contigo. Quiero que te vayas y ahora mismo ya no quiero verte. 

—No, p-pero, Marco ¿P-por qué? 

—Porque ya me has hecho muchas, Mario. 

—¡No, no! Marco ¡¿Qué hice?!

 

Le conmovía, a pesar de todo. Su voz se quebraba, pero era una decisión que no iba a cambiar, por más mal que se sintiese.

 

—Me dejaste. Tomaste otro interés ¿Sabes? Nunca hablamos de ello, jamás te entendí y creí que íbamos a estar bien... 

—¡¿A qué te refieres?! 

—...pero no fue así ¿Sabes qué? No estoy sólo molesto ahora, estoy decepcionado, ¡Estoy jodidamente decepcionado de esto!

—¡Marco, no, espera! ¡¿Fue esto por el partido?! ¡Marco, sabes que son cosas profesionales, yo...!

—¡No es por el maldito partido! ¡Es porque esta relación ya no funciona! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Tú dejaste de interesarte por ella y comenzaste a hacer otras cosas, y yo... Yo tenía la esperanza de que esto funcionaría y que volverías a ser como antes, pero no es así! 

—¡Marco, hago lo mejor que puedo! ¡Sabes que tengo compromisos con el fútbol pero tú para mi eres mucho más valió...!

—¡¿Entonces por qué ya no me amas como antes?! ¡¿Hace cuánto no pones realmente empeño en demostrarlo?! ¡Mario, ya no voy a dejar que sigas lanzándome golpes bajos y pretender que todo está bien! ¡Lárgate, ya! 

—¡Escucha, sólo escúchame...! 

—¡Lárgate, te he dicho! ¡Vete de aquí! 

—¡Marco...! 

—¡Si no te vas ahora juro que jamás volveré a hablarte en la vida! ¡Vete, ya! 

 

Alto al fuego. 

Nunca había imaginado encontrarse en la situación de que Götze le mirase como si estuviese apuntándole con un arma, pero ahí estaba. Sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas y temor, eran una barrera de prueba; una engañosa muestra de la misma roca que le había estado haciendo tropezar todos estos años en cada vez que la hubiese encontrado. 

Pero había que tirar del gatillo de una vez, y era tan difícil que sencillamente había cubierto su rostro y llorado sobre sus palmas. 

 

—Marco, por favor... 

—Vete.

 

Ante los ojos aterrorizados de Mario, no podía hacer mucho luego de escuchar su llanto y percibir su desesperación. Esa presencia alejándose rumbo a la puerta, retrocediendo una vez más, y desapareciendo eventualmente, después de todo. 

Porque si algo había aprendido de la vida era que, aún sin tener lógica, siempre subía de dificultad; nunca daba tregua y había que prepararse para el mañana. Era por ello que cuando las cosas se ponían duras había que tomar decisiones por bien propio, por más que doliese.

Ya no más. Eso era lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues, como vieron, esto no tiene un final feliz, pero ¡Hay una continuación!, sólo que soy un costal de flojera y no la he escrito xD  
> Espero sea de su agrado (?


End file.
